


Rejection

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Out of Character, Suicide, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-05
Updated: 2005-05-05
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Vegeta decides to tell Goku how he feels…how will it go? GokuxVegeta.





	Rejection

**Author's Note:**

> Rejection
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Sadness, YAOI, Vegeta death…etc.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!! NOTHING!!!! I swear it!!!!
> 
> Rating: R

The phone was ringing. He sat with it against his ear nervously. He didn’t like phones, he found them too impersonal and he didn’t like the way they altered your voice. He much preferred face-to-face conversation, but this was a desperate time.  
  
“Hello!” Goku’s cheery voice – slightly distorted by the phone – rang out happily. He swallowed the lump in his throat.  
  
“Ka-Kakarott?” There was a pause.  
  
“Oh! Hey Vegeta! What’s up?” He licked his lips nervously.  
  
“I need to talk to you…” He said, feeling stupid the second he’d finished his sentence. “At Capsule Corp. in private.” He added quickly, blushing at his earlier mistake.  
  
“Is something wrong?” He could hear the concern in the other Saiyan’s voice. “You don’t sound okay…”  
  
“Ummm…I’ll tell you when you get here, okay?” He said nervously, running a hand through his hair.  
  
“Sure…how soon?”  
  
“As soon as possible…” He considered adding a please, but thought against it. He was acting too different already.  
  
“I’ll be a few minutes. See you soon.” He put down the phone and played with his clothes anxiously. He wasn’t feeling as confident as he should be. He wasn’t himself.  
  
He sat down on the left side of his King-size bed and smoothed his clothes again.  
  
He was wearing his long sleeved sky-blue shirt and some tight black pants. Not his usual clothing, but today was not a usual day.  
  
He remembered the day he’d figured out his feelings for Goku. It was one dark night a few years back…  
  
 _FLASHBACK_  
  
It was a few weeks after the defeat of kid Buu and Babidi and Vegeta was feeling restless. He paced his room in agitation, trying to figure out the problem. But he didn’t know what it was.  
  
Was it the peacefulness after all the excitement?  
  
Was it that he now had nothing to do?  
  
He had admitted that Kakarott was the best…was it that he now had no purpose on the planet?   
  
Or was it something else?  
  
Whatever it was, he knew it had _something_ to do with Kakarott…it had to! There was no one else who could infuriate him so badly! No one else!  
  
His pace increased as he got more frustrated. He felt caged…and useless. What the hell was his purpose now? He needed some air. Angrily, he pushed the door open and walked out of the building, jumping and flying in a random direction, not paying any attention to where as he thought.  
  
 _Why am I here? What am I still doing on this planet? Why haven’t I left yet?_ He paused in his thoughts. _Why…don’t I want to? What is making me want to stay? It’s not Bulma…or Trunks…not my ‘family’…so…what is it?_  
  
He landed and leaned against a tree, musing to himself for a while, before looking around. The place seemed…familiar…it was peaceful…  
  
The lake was clear, the sunset turning it a golden-orangey colour, the fish swimming in it shining as they glided through the water with ease. He turned around to survey the rest of the scene, when he saw a house not too far away.  
  
Curiously, he walked over to the house, looking in the window and seeing Goku sitting on the settee with Goten, both of them watching a film. He had the strangest inclination to join them and moved to the front door, about to knock or just walk in and snuggle up to the other man…  
  
He froze.  
  
Where had that thought come from? Why did he want to ‘snuggle’ up to that man anyway? Why did he want to go in there? Why had he come to here, of all places anyway? What was going on???  
  
Suddenly, it dawned on him.  
  
 _I’m in love with Kakarott…_  
  
He turned away, and flew off home in a hurry. He felt like he was going to break down into tears.  
  
He loved the man he couldn’t have.  
  
 _END FLASHBACK_  
  
He sat nervously, tense, expectant, anxious and practically jumped out of his skin when Goku appeared in the middle of his room, looking concerned.  
  
“Vegeta? Is everything okay?” Goku asked; worry clear in his face and voice. Vegeta waved at the space next to him.  
  
“I think you’ll need to sit down Kakarott…” He said, watching as Goku sat down and looked at him. Waiting for what he was going to say. Expecting a good reason why he was here. And Vegeta had a good one to give. “Kakarott…I…” He paused, thinking over what he was going to tell him. He only had one chance.  
  
 _I don’t know how to tell him…_ He thought as he stared at his gloveless hands. _I’ll just have to show him…_  
  
He turned to face the other Saiyan and looked into his eyes to calm himself. There was no going back now. He gathered his courage and climbed over, sitting in the other’s lap, facing him and pulled him into a deep kiss.  
  
Goku gasped into his mouth and he gently slipped his tongue into the other’s mouth, lapping it over Goku's teeth and tongue, a purr rumbling in his chest.  
  
 _Oh Kami…just as I’d imagined…_ He thought, his mind in a haze of lust. _I love you so much Kakarott…_  
  
He shifted and wrapped his legs around the other Saiyan’s waist, his hands grabbing at Goku's back and hair as he pressed more firmly against the man he desired.  
  
He moaned lowly as his growing arousal rubbed against the man’s stomach and pressed himself even closer, kissing him harder.  
  
Suddenly, he was pushed away and he fell flat on his back, looking up into Goku’s eyes confusedly.  
  
“Ka-” Goku cut him off angrily.  
  
“Just what the hell do you think you’re doing???” Goku hissed. Vegeta looked at him sadly, not saying a single word. His heart was shattering into pieces and there was nothing he could do about it. “Well??” The other Saiyan demanded harshly, then noticed the tears in his eyes. The look on his face was one of disgust. “Stay away from me Vegeta…” He snarled, then disappeared into thin air.  
  
“Kakarott…” He whispered sadly, burying his face into his pillow and sobbing into it. He’d blown it. His heart ached and throbbed and he couldn’t stand the pain of heartache.  
  
Reaching into his bedside table, he took out a box of 16 extra-strength painkillers, and – without reading the instructions – took all of them at once.  
  
 _Please take away this pain…this ache in my heart…_  
  
He suddenly felt very sleepy, his limbs heavy and his body going cold. His eyelids began to droop slowly.  
  
 _I need to rest…I’m so tired…_  
  
He yawned and lay down, snuggling into his cover as his eyes closed, his mind in chaos and his heart in pain as he drifted off into sleep.  
  
A sleep he’d never wake from.


End file.
